KISAKI
KISAKI (born March 10th, 1976 in Wakayama) is the head and producer of the indies label UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. Biography Bands * Levia - January 1992 ~ March 1994 * LAYBIAL - April 1994 ~ July 1994 * SHEY≠DE - July 1994 ~ November 1994 * KISAKI PROJECT project - 1994; 2002 ~ October 8th, 2004; 2006 ~ 2007 * GARDEN - December 1994 ~ May 1995 * STELLA MARIA - May 1995 ~ December 1995 * La:Sadie's - December 1995 ~ January 15th, 1997 * MIRAGE - January 1997 ~ March 29th, 2000 * Syndrome - January 16th, 2000 ~ December 18th, 2002 * Phantasmagoria - November 1st, 2004 ~ August 31st, 2007 * KISAKI project - August 2007 (studio only) Session bands * 廃人黒薔薇族 (Haijin Kurobarazoku) - 1995 (黒夢 cover band) * ギャランドゥ - 2001 * 妃＆関西貴族 (Kisaki & Kansai Kizoku) - 2003 ~ 2004, 2006 ~ 2007 * ∀NTI FEMINISM - bass (August 9 1998 ~ March 10 2002, June 1 2007) * KISAKI SLAVES - bass (session band that performed at KISAKI's secret party on December 31 2008. Other members are former Phantasmagoria members Riku and Matoi, and Arc guitarists Yuki and Toshiya) As support member * Ruby - live bass (1995) * E’m～grief～ - studio bass (since 2008) Works Labels * Matina - November 1st 1997 ~ December 31st 2002 * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION - March 10th, 2003 ~ present Currently produced bands Others * SCARE CROW - Roadie * Deshabillz - 傍観者/コノ罪ニツイテ…, 酔生夢死 (composer) * Megaromania - Transparent Shine (composer) * G.O.L (composer) Discography Albums Image:MIRAGEArcadia.jpg| MIRAGE Arcadia EP (1997.10.25) Image:Riskeneve.jpg| MIRAGE Risk en Eve EP (1998.12.23) Image:Syndrome_Sosei.jpg| Syndrome 蘇生 EP (2000.12.20) Image:Syndrome_COREh.jpg| Syndrome CORE -白昼夢- EP (2002.04.05) Image:Syndrome_COREk.jpg| Syndrome CORE -黒夜現- EP (2002.04.05) Image:HYSTERICDANCE.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 HYSTERIC DANCE EP (2003.08.20) Image:KISAKIPROJECTcradle.jpg| KISAKI PROJECT 肖像～in the Cradle～ full-length (2004.04.28) Image:BURSTSONGS.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 Burst Songs EP (2004.06.30) Image:BLACKMILKY.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 BLACK MILKY EP (2004.10.31) Image:Phantasmagoria_Splendor.jpg| Phantasmagoria Splendor of Sanctuary full-length (2005.10.21) Image:Phantasmagoria_Synthesis.jpg| Phantasmagoria Synthesis Songs EP (2006.09.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_ideal.jpg| Phantasmagoria subjective or ideal EP (2006.12.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_fragment.jpg| Phantasmagoria signs of fragment EP (2006.12.20) Singles & Demos With KISAKI PROJECT: *1994.11.10 ONCE... (demo tape) *2003.08.20 回顧録～第一章～完全盤 *2003.12.25 記憶～after confession～ *2003.12.25 道標～Color of Labyrinth～ *2004.05.31 砂時計～never ending memories～ *2007.01.10 枯想 *2007.02.14 深絆 *2007.06.20 描写風 With STELLA MARIA: * 1995.??.?? Tabularasa (demo tape) * 1995.11.25 AI DOLL (demo tape) With La:Sadie's: * 1996.03.01 架空ト現実... (demo tape) * 1996.04.15 生命ノ罪... (demo tape) * 1996.04.15 還ラザル記憶... (demo tape) * 1996.05.10 腐乱ユエニ... (demo tape) * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (緑) (demo tape) * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (青) (demo tape) * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (赤) (demo tape) * 1996.08.29 生命ノ罪... (demo tape) * 1996.10.21 呪ワレタ楽園ノ影... (demo tape) * 1996.12.20 objexxx * 1997.02.14 Lu:Ciel With MIRAGE: * 1997.03.?? 百花繚乱 (demo tape) * 1997.04.04 en:Rouge (demo tape) * 1997.04.21 Silhouette * 1997.05.21 Syndrome * 1997.06.21 Genesis * 1997.08.?? MIRAGE (demo tape) * 1997.08.?? 公認海賊盤#1 (demo tape) * 1997.12.01 流星 * 1997.12.13 Solitude xxx -最終夜- (demo tape) * 1997.12.13 黒の楽園 (demo tape) * 1998.02.14 赤の楽園 (demo tape) * 1998.03.21 摩天楼の囁き (demo tape) * 1998.06.30 Rain * 1998.10.09 Grave～古エノ眠リ～ (demo tape) * 1999.06.30 ...Air With ∀NTI FEMINISM: * 1999.06.27 JAPANESE NO (demo tape) * 2000.07.?? まじめな人間は死ぬべきである (demo tape) * 2001.06.?? To Sick people～僕は元気に死んでます～ (demo tape) * 2001.12.21 教師／警察官 (single) * 2002.07.24 無条件降伏するか、ノウか (demo tape) With Syndrome: * 2000.03.01 兎と羊 * 2000.03.15 SEXUAL (demo tape) * 2000.06.15 destruction of SEXUAL (demo tape) * 2000.07.12 涙ノ下弦... * 2000.09.10 「蟷～age1945～」～Psycho Cremation～ (demo tape) * 2000.10.01 Vogue (demo tape) * 2000.11.22 fiction * 2001.01.20 兎と羊～new version～ * 2001.01.20 SLEPT DOLL * 2001.02.28 Nostalgia * 2001.03.25 De≠Light (demo tape) * 2001.06.06 ...if～reflect yourselves～ * 2001.06.10 DEARS... * 2001.11.23 存在理由～raison d'être～ (demo tape) * 2002.03.14 Megaromania * 2002.04.27 アルビノ-ACOUSTIC VERSION- * 2002.08.07 小夜時雨 * 2002.09.29 死街譚 With 妃＆関西貴族: * 2004.10.08 飼い主は犬 With Phantasmagoria: * 2004.12.21 Material pain * 2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival * 2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION * 2005.10.19 未完成とギルト * 2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ * 2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ * 2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ * 2006.12.13 under the veil * 2007.02.14 Vain * 2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) * 2008.08.31 Vanish... As KISAKI: * 2007.08.28 fragments voice * 2007.10.31 memory of tears～忘却の落陽に映る情景～ With KISAKI SLAVES * 2009.01.10 My Mental State... (live-only) Guest Appearances * 2007.12.05 E’m～grief～ - Eternal melody (single) * 2008.03.12 E’m～grief～ - Pains of aspiration (single) * 2009.03.18 E’m～grief～ - Daze (EP) External Links * Real Creator: KISAKI's official blog * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION * AI DOLL (fansite) * Actuate Eden (Fan Site) Category:Artists